Eve of Darkness
by Lover of Narnia
Summary: Dark Riders more like creatures then humans. A former king with torturous memories. A quest re-awakened by a young man with a desire to know. Can these things of the unknown be stopped?    Rated Teen for Violence and Scary Images. NO ADULT themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Here we are! First chapter! I'm sorry that it's so short :( And I'm sorry if the title is bad and the summary stinks, but I hope the story itself will make up for it. This was completely a whim, formed from reading Linda Chaikin and Tolkien in one night :P I staid up until long past 1 am to finish this, so please excuse the little typos. I DO plan on continuing this story, by all means, and my brother is going to help write the 4th chapter and on :)

This story is in an almost AU Narnia, but not :P This is happens after the Prince Caspian movie (Around 7 years after actually) in the time that Caspian is ruling...or is supposed to be. You'll see lot's of your favorite characters making appearances! Peter, Edmund and Lucy included :) So, do enjoy!

Chapter 1

_Old Memories_

"Why do you want to know about the dark riders?" An accented voice floated from the shadows.

Arlvin jumped and spun, his hands gripping the dagger he held clutched in his shaking hands. A sharp note in the tone of the stranger's voice sent chills running down his spine in terror. Something seemed to grip at his throat, and he found himself without words to answer. He knew well why he sought information on the fanatical riders that seemed to come from Charn itself. The sudden appearance of the man behind him drove all planned questions out of his mind. He stood their sputtering, sounding more like a dumb farm boy, then the son of a noble man.

The stranger before him did not seem to care about his lack of words. He stepped out of the shadows that concealed him, letting out a held breath as he did. He was neither old nor young, with long hair that hung above his shoulders and a hint of a beard growing on his jaw. His eyes were deep and warm with a certain wisdom that usually came with one in high power, and he had a curious alert expression that made you wonder what his intentions were. He scrutinized the boy before him, then sighed once more leveling his gaze with Arlvin. "I know much about the enemies you are trying to fight Arlvin, though I wish I did not" When he spoke for a second time he no longer sounded old and gruff, but young and sad. "I experienced first hand the bitter cup they make those they attack, drink" He gestured to a door that led inside a small home.

Arlvin nodded slowly, and followed him as he led.

"Your Father sent you here to speak to me, am I right? He knows I had learned things about the dark riders"

They entered the building, and were consumed by the thick shadows in the house. The man lit some candles sitting on a table, then pointing to a seat near a hearth. "Sit. I will tell you what has happened to me and why I know about the dark riders" his accent dripped with pain and conceit. "It's hard to reawaken old wounds….well….it seems so long ago as if they were old, but they are not"

After he illuminated the room a bit more, he too took a seat and looked at Arlvin. "I'm actually not much old than you. But I have practiced for six years now had to act and sound aged. I'm 28." He revealed with a small smile. "Your 21. So I'm actually more of an older brother"

"I must admit I thought you were older at first. But your face….it isn't old. And your beard and hair can't hide the youth in your eyes." Arlvin swallowed "My Father said….said he knew you very well. He said….he was related."

"Yes. He's my uncle. Now before you I tell you my story….would you like to know my name? I am Caspian" he said,

Arlvin's eyes widened. He opened his mouth but Caspian shook his head to silence him.

"Everything I tell you will explain your questions…."

**Ending Notes: **Next Chapter will be a flash back ;) DO REVIEW! PLEASE! I really want to here what you all think. Your feedback means a lot :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** This is the Flash-back Chapter :) Do enjoy! (And please excuse the lame chapter name :-/)

Chapter 2

_His Tale_

*6 years previous. The Castle of Narnia. September 12th.*

_These enemies…they seek you out and find you no matter where you are. It doesn't matter. Even palace walls cannot stop them…_

The beautiful young queen of Narnia stood before her bedroom window, a hand resting lightly on her large stomach. If she was still she could fell the occasional kick of her precious child within. Outside, raging across the golden land that she loved, was a fierce some thunderstorm that had been going on for over a day now. The rain came down in sheets, and the lightening, thunder, and wind were un-relentless. The furry worried her, for never before had she witnessed an angry tempest of this magnitude. As the chamber's doors behind her shut, she said softly "The storm has me concerned. It's almost frightening watching it"

A voice echoed to her "Do not lot it worry you my jewel, it will pass" boot falls came toward her and strong muscled arms slipped around her body. A hand came to rest on her belly. "How is our child?"

"Impatient to see the world. I sense a lot of his father in him. He likes to kick" she said with a chuckle.

He smiled and kissed her, before letting his hand lead back up to her cheek. He knew soon it would be time for the birth and his delicate wife would need all the strength she could get. He tried to push that from his mind for now. "Anyway, do not let the furry bother you. Soon we will see the sun." he said caringly.

She nodded, trying to have his confidence. But it still made her feel uneasy. Already vulnerable being 8 and a half months pregnant, the storm only made some of her fears and insecurities worsen. The squeak of their bed made her turn. Caspian had sprawled his unwashed body across the fresh sheets. For a moment forgetting her worries she snapped "Caspian! Off those sheets! Their fresh today and you haven't bathed!" then her eyes fell upon his boot…._muddy._ "Oh! Your ruining them! Get off!"

He laughed and rose from them. "I don't wish to cause you any stress dearest….I shall bathe and not touch our fresh sheets again until tonight. I promise" he blew her a kiss then went into the washroom where a tub was already filled for him.

She smiled after him, then sighed and returned to watching the storm. Every time she saw the crashing rain dark images flashed before her eyes of recent nightmares she had been having. She heard noises in the bathroom, and not wanting to be alone went in to be with her husband. He was standing before a basin, having just washed his hands, when she came in. He saw her from the corner of his eye. "Susan?" He turned "Is there something you want love?"

"Oh….only to talk to you." She said, reclining slowly on a cushioned chair, being careful, thinking of her current state.

He nodded, and pushed off his boots and socks, and pulled off his shirt and tossed them in the direction of a laundry hamper. "What is it? You look quite distressed…" he raised a brow, concern flickering in his deep chocolate eyes.

"The storm….it reminds me….I've been having nightmares lately. Dark nightmares my love, and riders and things coming in the night." She looked down, see the soft material of her comfortable dress. "I don't remember them well, but in my last one there was a great storm…"

His brow furrowed and he came to her, kneeling to be level with her gaze "Why didn't you tell me before?" he wondered, caressing her cheek with on thumb.

"I don't know…." She murmured, not sure why she had held it from him

For a minute there was silence. Then he tried to smile "I'm sure it is nothing, love. Only bad dreams. I used to have them when I was young. They never meant anything. But even so, you shouldn't fear. I'm right here" he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then kissed her on the fore-head. "Maybe you should go lay down. You look pale. I will hurry so not to leave you alone" he rubbed her stomach then turned away, heading to the tub.

She got up, and left, trying to bolster her courage with her husband's words. _He's always right there…_

Later that night, all the lights were out in Caspian and Susan's room. The storm still raged outside, and could be heard assaulting the windows, but inside peace seemed to reign. Husband was sleeping soundly, his hand still held his wife's under the covers. Susan though, was restless. Her sleep was light and fitful. The baby was kicking a great deal, and her brow was bristled with perspiration. She was afraid of having another nightmare, so she didn't fall sound asleep as she should have. Suddenly, out of the darkness, she heard a mournful child's cry. At first it pierced her heart with terrible fear, and she began to tremble. But then as it went on she began to feel drawn to the sound, like she needed to help the pitiful emanater of the cry. She tried to wake Caspian, but he was soundly absorbed in slumber, so did not wake. She slowly got up from the bed, slipping her hand from his. She took her shawl from it's place on a chair, then walked, almost in a daze, toward the door.

She left the safety of her room, feeling the cold stones of the hall upon her bare feet. But the continuing wail drew her toward the Grand Staircase. Something inside of her began to fight against the will that was drawing her down the stairs. Something wanted her to stop before it was too late, but it seemed a spell had taken the queen. The baby inside of her kicked hard now, but she barely felt it. She was coming down the last step. There were no guards anywhere….and there was no light. She slowly walked toward the great doors, hearing the shriek become louder as she went. She reached the gilded doors, and with a great struggle opened one. Rain began to drench her as she stepped forward, seeing a curled up form in the light of the crackling lightening….

Caspian stirred slowly in the bed upstairs. He felt a strange cold on his left side. His hand no longer formed around Susan's. He was slowly awaking, slowly sitting up and realizing she was gone. But his heart knew better then his groggy mind. It began to scream at him that danger was about. It began to frantically tell him something was wrong. Something was happening. _Susan is gone! She's missing! She has left! Your child…your wife's in danger! Something's coming! She warned you! HURRY! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!_

He suddenly woke up. It was like someone had slapped him. His beloved wife and unborn child were gone. He sprang from his bed, fumbling around as he searched for his sword. He couldn't find the saber he normally kept near his bed, so he snatched the dagger from it's place on a table, and tore the door open. His heart pulled him toward the entry hall. _SHE'S THERE! HURRY! _His sense cried. He took off, speeding down the stairs. He skidded to a halt and ahead saw his wife, standing partially outside one of the great doors, rain soaking her. "SUSAN!" he yelled, but she seemed not to hear. He ran toward her, but watched in horror as the form crumpled at her feat lept up and attacked her. "NO!" he wildly cried, feeling helpless. The next moments happened in a blur. There were several frightened screams, snarls, and then blood went everywhere. Then, the thing latched onto his beloved wife unfolded wings from it's back and bore her limp body away. He reached the spot where they had been too late. The only thing left behind was a pool of blood and her black shawl, torn into pieces….

**Ending Notes:** What Did you think! PLEASE REVIEW! I know this was a bit tragic...but the plot unravels itself slowly does it not? *sly smile* Please tell me what you think! It shall help me write faster, maybe :P


End file.
